Water and Ice
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Tales of Destiny II/Tales of Eternia  Undine knows that she is needed to stop the Grand Fall. Yet, she wishes she didn't have to do so, for she would be reuniting with the other Greater Craymels, one of which she wished she never had to see again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Tales of Eternia (Tales of Destiny II in US release)" belong solely to Namco. I do not own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: One of my favorite RPG's to play, I find that this series relatively unknown as most people are more familiar with "Tales of Phantasia" and such. Figure I'll write something about it. Haven't see anything else like this out here so might as well do it myself. Enjoy.

* * *

Undine knew that her presence would be required concerning the Grand Fall and consequences it would have on not only the physical world but the Craymel World as well.

While her world would not be destroyed, it would be discombobulated and volatile, making for a very harsh, unpleasant place to live in.

Of course she was very happy with her dwelling to the far northwest of Morle. It was often nice, sunny and warm and she could enjoy herself. Watching the water run down stream, hearing the waterfalls, sinking into the whirlpools, she was at total peace.

Humans would attempt to violate her sanctuary with rumors of great treasure. Their insolence often cost them their lives as Undine had many monsters dwelling about her domain. No need to show herself to humans if she could help it.

Yet, with the Grand Fall, her world was in danger and when she spotted the four humans that had the audacity to tread upon her domain, kill the monsters and wildlife and demand that she enter a craymel cage, she was quite furious.

But she knew the reason of their coming. She sensed no malice in their hearts, only that of concern for their planet and lives. She would not give herself to some weaklings though. The mastermind behind the Grand Fall had terrible power and she would not be a slave unless she knew the ones who asked for her cooperation were strong enough to take on the task.

Needless to say, she was impressed by their strength. They could not kill her, (it is impossible for a human to kill a greater Craymel) but they managed to subdue her to bring her low.

So she joined them with hopes for stopping the Grand Fall.

Still, she was nervous.

No, it wasn't because of the Grand Fall. When she heard their plans to go to Celestia, her heart (or the equivalent to a heart that a Greater Craymel would have) started to pound tremendously.

She was on good terms with two of the Celestian greater craymels but there was one that terrified her, one that had bent her to its will over 2000 years ago before the splitting of the planet. One that forced her to do...terrible things to it and herself.

Celsius.

Of course, her team of humans managed to subdue Gnome, whom she always thought to be cute and funny but with their course pressing to Mt. Celsius, her unease grew greater. She did not want to be near the ice craymel if she could help it. She hoped that Keele would take her in his craymel cage, along with Sylph and Efreet.

Efreet.

Many humans believe craymels to just be elements but that is far from the truth. They have their own wants, desires and pleasures.

As so with the Greater Craymels.

She loved him. She wished that he would pay her attention. With huge arms of molten muscles and a chest of chisled yet still molten basalt, he was the epitome of power. Sure both Rem and Maxwell exceeded his capabilities but neither could hold a candle (pun completely intended!) to Efreet when it came to brute force.

She often wondered how it would feel if he placed those scalding arms about her. Such thoughts made her dreamy but she knew that Efreet did not feel the same way about her.

He respected her and was a good friend but ever was his sight ever on Celsius, even so far back over 2000 years ago.

Undine could not understand it. Why was Efreet so bent on wooing Celsius?

She cold, callous, and, for lack of a better word, a bitch all around. She poked fun at Efreet, made cruel jokes about him and was so cruel as to lead him on before suddenly turning him down, making the mighty fire craymel shrink in his hurt and pain.

Undine wondered why Efreet made her do such things to him. He could subdue her easily, even in her own domain at full strength. As a ice craymel, she is inherently weak to fire yet Efreet's own desire for her gave her an advantage, in which she used over and over.

In any case, Undine felt that Efreet deserved much better. If Celsius froze his flaming heart to ice, she would thaw it out with hot geysers to iginte the mighty fire craymel once more.

* * *

It was not long before the battle against Celsius commenced.

Undine hoped that the humans would not use her craymel artes. They should know better, that water freezes under ice. Better to use the earth, wind or fire artes, which are not affected by the ice.

Of course that foolish Celestian girl would use her artes, casting a _Maelstrom_ in Celsius' domain, which nearly led to the disaster of her team as the arte froze solid, giving Celsius more ice to work with.

She wished she was in Keele's Craymel Cage. He seemed to know what he was doing, constantly casting _Fireballs_ and _Eruptions_ in the hopes of getting Efreet to assist them, regardless of his feelings towards the Ice Craymel.

Unfortunately, Keele was not fast enough as Undine felt herself getting summoned on the battlefield.

Already the temperature was getting to her.

She did not feel cold but the temperature was freezing her solid. She had to get in and get out as soon as possible before Celsius spotted her.

With trident in hand, she struck the permafrosted ground and summoned a waterfall out of nowhere. The temperature rose to almost normal temporarily as Undine prepared to blast Celsius with a wall of highly pressurized water.

So she did so, while the waterfall behind cured her human companions of any ailments that they had been suffering thus far.

"I never thought I would see you again my little pet. It has been over 2000 years, I bet you have missed me, haven't you?" asked Celsius as she managed to get behind Undine before she could get back to the Craymel Cage.

Undine gasped in shock. Apparently, her attack had not hit Celsius at all as she felt the icy craymel grasp her from behind, holding her tight with those icy arms about her waist.

With pressurized water sprouting all over the place, along with the strong _Blizzard_ Celsius casted to obscure the humans' vision, she used the small amount of time to get to Undine.

"L-Let me go Celsius." stammered Undine, struggling but it was no use. Celsius trained herself in the most difficult of fighting arts. She was physically stronger than Undine.

"I think not. You know, fighting those humans has stressed me quite a bit. Oh yes, coming onto my domain and daring to challenge me. I think I need some relief. Humans use a stress ball to ease their nerves. I don't have one on me but I have found the perfect substitute." said Celsius as she gripped one of Undine's watery breasts with her icy hands and squeezed hard.

Undine gasped both from shock and pain. Already she felt her left breast beginning to freeze.

"S-Stop it Celsius. You know better than to do this." said Undine as firmly as she could.

"So soft, so watery, even when it is threatened to be frozen under my grip. You are still as delectable as ever my little pet." said Celsius as she squeezed even harder, making the water craymel yelp a bit in pain.

But before Celsius could get too carried away, Keele managed stop the _Blizzard_ buy using an _Air Thrust_ to scatter the _Blizzard _away.

Being the one to halt the _Blizzard_, Keele was the one who saw Celsius molesting Undine, whom Meredy just summoned earlier. He noticed that the others did not see this but he would not tell them what he saw. As arousing as it looked, he simply could not believe his eyes.

What he did believe, though, was that Celsius was a sitting duck right now and knowing that an _Eruption_ would not hurt Undine but definitely hurt Celsius, he took the time to cast the spell.

Celsius noticed the temperature spike to unusually high levels and looked below her to see molten magma beginning to form under her feet.

"No!" screamed Celsius.

At once she pushed Undine off to escape but it was too late. The magma engulfed her as cinder blocks came raining down her form.

She screamed in agony as steam was coming from about her.

Undine silently thanked Keele for his quick thinking and immediately dissipated to make her way back to Meredy's Craymel Cage.

Reid, having heard the scream coming from the ice craymel, came over to support Keele. He ran in as soon as the spell was lifted to a severely weakened Celsius and cast a _Megasonic Thrust _on her.

Celsius was too weak to use a _Mirage_ technique to avoid it and got hit hard from the front and then felt the sharp blade thrust her icy back as she was sent flying.

Then, to make things worse, she flew right into the green haired girl, who had a nice _Chi_ attack waiting for the flying ice craymel. Celsius felt her very foundations shake from the impact.

Celsius managed to get back up, however, and was pissed.

She would teach the girl how to launch a REAL _Chi_ attack. Celsius gathered energy from within and was about to blast the poor girl out cold (pun yet again!) before she got hit from behind, once again, by Keele, with an annoying _Fireball_ attack and that was when Celsius felt her strength sap. She knew that it was over and that she lost.

Once the battle was over, Efreet came over to see if the ice craymel was still okay. He had hoped that after 2000 years that she would be kinder to him.

He couldn't be any further from the truth.

"Get away from me!" shrieked Celsius in fear. She was very weak right now and she knew that she could not withstand Efreet in her condition. Just being near him was torture.

Efreet frowned as he once again reduced his size.

It was then that Gnome appeared out of Meredy's Craymel Cage and took his place next to the ice craymel.

"Heey, back off will ya? You're scaring her." said Gnome to Efreet.

"But I did not mean...very well." said Efreet sadly as he returned to Keele's Craymel Cage.

The humans in general did not seem to notice Efreet's sadness but Keele took notice. Visions of what he saw with Celsius and Undine just earlier seems to prove that these Greater Craymels have their own desires and wants.

"Could Efreet possibly be infatuated with this Greater Ice Craymel? And what of Undine and Celsius? Was what I saw consensuel or possibly...?" thought Keele.

"So, which Craymel Cage should she go to?" asked Reid.

"Oh, how 'bout mine? Two girl craymels together. They'll be best friends!" said Meredy excitedly.

"I...I think Celsius should come into my cage." said Keele, thinking that Undine wasn't quite so willing to be near Celsius.

"No way. Didn't you hear the Earth Craymel. She's scared of Efreet. She won't go in there unless you take Efreet out." said Reid.

Keele thought for a moment. He really did not want to relinquish Efreet. Fire spells were a particular favorite of his and he has gotten his casting time for his fire artes down to a tee. By giving up Efreet for Celsius would require much time on his part to learn the ice artes.

And he did not like ice very much. He much preferred fire.

"Very well then." said Keele.

While nobody saw, Celsius suddenly smiled in complete and utter delight. She was going to be in the same Craymel Cage with Undine.

She would have nowhere to run.

Celsius gladly accepted her duty as she found herself shrinking down and entering the Craymel Cage.

* * *

Undine could not help but feel utterly fearful when she heard that Celsius was to join her. She couldn't blame the humans though. They could not possibly know that the Greater Craymels were more human then they give them credit for.

At once the entire Craymel Cage's temperature dropped dramtically. She was not going to like this.

"So, it seems that we are going to be all to ourselves my little pet. I can't wait to make you mine again, like before 2000 years ago." said Celsius as she once again gripped the water craymel from behind.

"Gnome is here. He won't allow you to do this to me." said Undine in the hopes of discouraging Celsius.

"Gnome is an idoit. If he ever sees us I'll tell him its a game that only we can play. He'll believe anything." said Celsius as she moved her arm up to cup the cheek of Undine.

Undine was not going to give up without a fight. She would not allow herself to submit.

At once, Undine pried herself from Celsius grip and cast a _Spear of Baptisim_ at Celsius.

The Ice Craymel laughed as the spear of water froze as it neared the Ice Craymel and fell to the ground.

"Such an attack won't hurt me." said Celsius to Undine.

Undine knew that her water artes would just freeze against Celsius. She knew that she would have to engage Celsius in hand to hand combat to win.

But Celsius forte IS hand to hand combat.

Still, Undine had no choice as she launched forward with her trident and attempted to spear Celsius as she pressed forward.

"You are still as slow as ever. Here, let me take that away from you before you hurt yourself." said Celsius as she grabbed the trident and yanked it from Undine's grasp. With a _Mirage_, she slipped behind Undine and used the length of the trident to pull Undine in from the neck.

All of this took a matter of seconds to occur.

Undine knew that she was beaten.

"Now, I think its about time we get started." said Celsius as she dropped the trident and turned Undine around and placed her icy lips frimly over the water craymels lips.

Undine could never beat Celsius and Celsius knew that. Undine felt tears sting her eyes, she could not believe that she was going to be reliving this nightmare again.

If only Efreet could protect her. She would show him the love and kindess he so deserved.

If only...

* * *

Author's Note: How's that for a start? More explicet material in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Tales of Eternia" belong solely to Namco. I do not own own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Within minutes of being together inside Meredy's craymel cage, the lusty Ice Craymel went straight to work, easily stopping Undine's attacks and successfully disarming her.

With the Water Craymel now in her grips, she knew that Undine was helpless and that she could do whatever she wanted.

"C-Celsius...please...don't do this." pleaded Undine as she tried to pry herself free from the Ice Craymel's grip.

Celsius just grinned and responded to Undine's plea by grasping the Water Craymel's left breast. Despite having a watery surface, Undine's breasts were firm and taut. This combination of liquid and solid just made the Ice Craymel shiver with glee.

"Now now, I don't think I can do that. I have waited for nearly two thousand years, suffering from intolerable company from Volt, Gnome and Shadow. You are mine and I will have you." said Celsius.

Undine knew that it was pointless to continue to struggle but she really did not want to submit. She had lived two thousand years on her own and she relished the freedom she had in Infernia.

So Undine attempted to cast a "Spread" arte so that she could hopefully get dislodged from Celsius. She figured that she could flee to Gnome and pray that he could help her.

Unfortunately, Celsius knew what Undine tried to do and as Undine was silently muttering her arte spell, Celsius turned her around and placed her icy lips on the Water Craymel's mouth.

Undine was stunned; so much so that she stopped casting her arte and tried desperately to physically shove Celsius away. She was met with a harsh push that knocked her down to the ground.

Before Undine could capitalize on the fact that she was released, Celsius suddenly jumped on top of her, pinning the Water Craymel's body down.

"You're really feisty this time around. I like that, it makes things more interesting. Still, I can only tolerate so much and if you continue I will really hurt you. So be a good craymel and let me do what I want. And for your information, you should know better than to launch your own artes at me as they'll just freeze and become part of my domain!" cackled Celsius as she soon stuck her placed her icy mouth on the Water Craymel's slender neck.

Undine could not help but moan a bit when she felt the Celsius' lips there. Celsius knew her too well and could find all the places to stimulate her.

Celsius then moved further down, placing icy kisses on the watery skin of Undine, freezing small parts of the Water Craymel's skin before they would thaw out again. Celsius soon made her way over to Undine's breasts once more and proceeded to suckle on the right one while grasping the left.

"C-Celsius...stop...now...or...Ah!"

Undine could not finish her hollow threat as she felt the Ice Craymel bite down on the center of her breast, freezing the area and causing the Water Craymel some discomfort.

"Or what my little water nymph?" asked Celsius as she ceased for a moment.

"Or...or-"

"Or nothing. Just lay there and moan for me my pet." said Celsius as she took part in her act once more, sending more kisses down Undine's body. She went past her naval and right down to her-

"No! Celsius please! Stop it! I will do anything...just don't make me go through that again...I beg you." pleaded Undine as she clamped her legs shut.

Celsius just sighed as she went forward and pried the Water Craymel's legs open, revealing Undine's watery cunt before her. Celsius sent her left hand over and proceeded to go through the slit with two freezing fingers.

"Ohh...ahhh..."

"Like that, don't you? You were probably wishing I was doing this to you all this time you were in Infernia. Don't worry, I will make up for lost time." said Celsius as she dipped her head in as she removed her fingers.

Celsius was greeted by the scent of strong brine coming from Undine's sex, a sharp contrast to the fresh, clean smell from the rest of her body. Undine blushed a deep blue once more as she shut her eyes and turned her head away, not wanting to come to terms with her dignity being stripped from her once more.

"It's as beautiful as I remember it Undine. How fortunate that I can taste you once more after all this time." said Celsius with a slight smirk before dipping down and thrusting her ice cold tongue inside Undine's folds.

"Ahhh!" moaned Undine as she dug her fingers in the crystal floor of the craymel cage they were in. She shook her head side to side and refused to open her eyes. She cursed her body by the way it was reacting and hated herself for enjoying this so much. She knew that Celsius knew that she liked this and that knowledge was torment to no end.

Soon, Celsius began to suck and even bite at the dripping water cunt before her, grasping the lips with her teeth and pulling back a bit, freezing them in place to get better access to the inside as she drove her freezing tongue in deeper and deeper.

Undine was helpless before Celsius ministrations as she continued to be pleasure like never before.

"C-Celsius...no...not like that...I'm going to...I'm going..."

"You are going to cum for me my water nymph and you are going to like it." said Celsius sternly as she assaulted Undine's sex once more, this time pinching the small nub above her with two freezing fingers.

This was too much for Undine as she soon yelled as she felt herself cum in the first time in over two thousand years.

And out it came, a stream of aqua colored, gelatinous goo that came squirting out of Undine's sex onto Celsius' face. This was the prize that Celsius had been waiting for, as she devoured Undine's "jelly" as Celsius fondly called it.

Undine hung her head in shame. This whole act was so wrong, so embarrassing and so dirty. How could Celsius possibly enjoy eating that stuff? It made Undine nearly wrench, to think that Celsius was so shameless.

Unfortunately for Undine, she was not given time for respite as she soon found herself face to face with Celsius, who still had some "jelly" laced on her lips. Having the Water Craymel where she wanted, Celsius soon kissed Undine once more, forcing the discharge on her lips onto Undine's mouth.

Undine nearly gagged in response as she tasted her own discharge. It was terribly bitter, like the taste of wilted seaweed. Yet, Undine dared not spit anything out lest Celsius lose her temper. Doing her best, Undine swallowed her own love goo and tried not to spit it out.

"Now, wasn't that good my pet? I bet you really liked it. Now its my turn, however so get to it." said Celsius as she stripped herself of the one piece dress that she had adorned the whole time.

Undine saw the body of Celsius, an ice cold sculpture, beautiful as it was cruel. Long tresses of blue ice for hair that was a dark as the depths of the sea cascaded down the Ice Craymel's back. This contrasted the lighter blue skin that lined the Ice Craymel's body.

It was this same body that now had its legs spread, revealing a patch of dark blue pubic hair that nearly covered the Ice Craymel's sex. Undine knew what Celsius wanted and she resigned herself. There was no escaping this.

So Undine dipped down on the waiting sex of Celsius. Unlike herself, the cold does not harbor nor tolerate scent and it was so that Undine noted no taste nor scent. Bracing herself, Undine dipped her tongue inside of Celsius freezing cavern.

Undine's tongue froze instantly. The inside of Celsius body was so cold that a human would freeze instantly if that temperature would be brought out into the open. Undine, being a greater craymel, did not have to worry about that as she put forth more of her power to melt the ice about her and maintain the watery form of her tongue.

"Ohhh yes, just like that my water nymph!" growled the Ice Craymel as she hung her head back, clearly enjoying Undine's performance.

Undine lapped up more of Celsius sex, and even started to imitate what the Ice Craymel did to her, nipping at the frozen lips and briefly defrost them so that she could spread the frozen petals with more ease. Undine then proceeded to enter two of fingers inside Celsius' vagina.

"Ohhhh..."

Undine grimaced a bit as she dug in too deep, meeting harsh, frozen stalgtites that scratched her fingers. Undine wanted to get this done and over with, so she soon started to pinch the small, frozen nub adorning the top of Celsius' sex.

"Ohhh yes...make me cum..." growled Celsius as she reached over and grasped Undine's watery hair and forced the Water Craymel to give her oral once more.

Undine winced at the sharp pain coming from her hair being grabbed and pulled forward but did her best to go along as she started to play with Celsius clit while using tongue play once more.

Unlike her, Celsius was taking her time in release and Undine was growing tired of doing this. It was too embarrassing and too dirty. Did Celsius not have any shame?

"I-I'm close...I-I-I'm gonna...c-Ahhh!"

Celsius did not finish as she was brought to primeval bliss as she came right into Undine's face.

Undine braced herself and soon felt some slushy, compact icy stuff splash right onto her face. It was similar to the consistency of snow but a bit more watery.

"You better eat all of that or else." threatened Celsius in a deadly, low voice.

Undine proceeded to open her mouth and soon stuffed the snow down her throat. It tasted like very, very, very cold water that someone decided to take a piss on.

Again, Undine wanted to gag but did her best as she slid the slushie stuff down her throat. Undine then noticed Celsius going down and collecting the slush from her own cunt, digging it out before eating it herself. Undine was disgusted, how could Celsius enjoy eating her own discharge?

"Seems like I taste as good as ever. I missed having to taste both myself and you and I'm glad that we have had fun today. Here's a peek at what we will be doing tomorrow." said Celsius as she held her hand out and formed it into an icy, blunt object that looked like a frozen dildo.

"Expect this to go inside your pretty little water cunt tomorrow!" cackled Celsius as she soon summoned a blizzard and faded out of sight.

Undine went down on her knees, so exhausted she was from the day's events. The nightmare was only beginning. She was Celsius slave and there was nothing she could do.

She soon started to cry softly to herself. She was a Greater Craymel, a superior being who demanded absolute respect. How could she be reduced to nothing but a mere play toy of one of her associates?

So Undine wept some more, cursing her weakness to Celsius.

"You are crying? Undine, how come?" asked a somewhat whimsical voice.

Undine turned to find Gnome sitting there behind her, his little pot belly curled up and his large nose wriggling back and forth.

"It's nothing Gnome." said Undine, doing her best to not let any of the other greater craymels know of her plight lest they mock her for being so shameless.

"It does not seem like nothing. Crying for nothing is silly and Undine is not silly. Tell me, why do you cry?" asked Gnome as he went forward and used his large nose wipe a small tear from Undine's face.

Undine was touched by the Earth Craymel's concern. Perhaps she should confide in him. Nothing would come of it but she would feel better at the very least.

"I-It's Celsius. She makes me...do things to her and she does things to me as well." said Undine.

"What kind of things?" asked Gnome curiously.

"Dirty things. Wrong things. Things greater craymals should not be doing." said Undine.

"I seee. And you don't like doing dirty things, riight?" asked Gnome.

"E-Exactly." replied Undine.

"Then fiight her. Don't let her do that to you." replied Gnome.

"She is too strong for me and besides, my attacks don't work on her. All my attacks freeze before they hit her. I'm powerless against her." said Undine sadly.

"Ice freezes water. So Celsius freezes Undine and does what she waants. No fair. Very mean of Celsius." replied Gnome with a snort.

"Y-Yes...it is unfair." replied Undine.

"Very well. When Celsius wants to freeze you then call me. Gnome will make sure you will be alright." replied Gnome.

Undine was shocked. Did Gnome offer to help her in her time of need? She would not turn down his offer. With Gnome by her side, perhaps they could keep Celsius at bay, at least until the humans were capable of getting the governing and ruling greater craymels to join them so that some sort of order was established.

"Thank you Gnome...it really means alot to me. I'll call you when I am in trouble." said Undine.

"Okaay. Don't be afraid and Gnome will come save the day!" exclaimed Gnome as he did a little dance jig, making Undine chuckle.

As she did, Undine could not help but feel much better. Perhaps she would not be a total slave to Celsius will, not with Gnome helping her. One day, Undine would not have to worry anymore about being taken advantage of.

For the first time since being placed with Celsius, Undine began to feel hopeful for the future.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope I did the lemon alright. Anyway, thanks for reading and hoped you all enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Tales of Eternia" belong solely to Namco. I do not own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Having alot of fun writing this story. Decided to replay the game just to get a better picture of the Craymels' personalities and how I could wickedly warp them to my liking! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Something was wrong, Keele just knew it.

For the past couple of days after their fight with Celsius, things just did not seem to be right, at least in Meredy's Craymel Cage.

It was during their fight with Haydes in Imen that Keele started to understand just how wrong things have become.

Meredy had repeatedly attempted to use the water artes in order for Undine to assist them. The Water Craymel's assistance was crucial in this match as Haydes was very fierce and Reid and Farah were taking quite a beating.

Unfortunately, the "Spread" and "Malestrom" artes either did not come out, or when they did, were weak and flagging. Keele was sure that something was very wrong, and he was more convinced of his suspicions when Meredy attempted to use the Earth Artes.

The "Stalagmite" arte came out alright, but Keele could not help but notice the tips of the stalagmites being tipped with ice. Ice crystals formed the base of the Earthen structure and this made the arte weak and fragile. Hyades was able to crush this botched arte like nothing and, in the process, severely injure Meredy.

Keele did his best to support her and managed to feed her a Lemon gel to get her back to her feet but she was still unconscious.

Keele knew that Meredy would not be able to fight in this battle.

"Farah! Keep a eye on Meredy. Her artes are not coming out for some reason. Keep her safe while I back Reid up!" shouted Keele from across the library.

Farah ducked a monstrous arm from Hyades and used a "Palm Strike" to push the possessed man back, giving her some breathing space. She then turned to Keele.

"I don't know if I can. Reid is having trouble, I have to help." said Farah.

"Don't worry about Reid. I'll make sure to back him up." replied Keele.

Farah turned around to see a look of concern on the scholar's face. She knew that Keele cared deeply for the Celestian girl despite his grumpy demeanor.

"Okay, no problem!" smiled Farah as she decided to look after Meredy, trusting that Keele would be able to support Reid.

Farah drew back to watch Meredy, leaving Reid on his own.

"H-Hey! I need some help here! Don't just leave!" shouted Reid.

"You should worry more about yourself then that wench!" growled Hyades as he threw his palms forward and released balls of electricty towards Reid.

Reid jumped out of the way, only to have Hyades leap with him.

"I got you now!" roared Hyades as he lifted a clawed hand, ready to shred Reid.

Just as Reid thought he was finished, a "Fireball" attack came out of nowhere and struck the possessed man down. Reid sighed in relief before landing.

"Thanks for that Keele. I thought I was a goner." said Reid.

"It's too early to thank me yet Reid. Meredy has been injured and can't fight. I have Farah watching her right now so its going to be just you and me fighting." said Keele.

"Wow, I didn't think you would be nice to someone." said Reid sarcastically.

Keele blushed in both embarrassment and annoyance.

"Keep your eyes on the opponent Reid. I need you to distract his attention so that I can fry him." said Keele seriously.

"Sure there smarty pants. Just be sure to stop him from casting crap otherwise I'm done for." said Reid.

"You don't have to worry about that, just go!" shouted Keele.

So the battle continued with Reid distracting Hyades while Keele supported him. Farah stayed back and stayed by Meredy as the last guard in the unlikely case that both Reid and Keele were defeated.

In the end, Hyades was defeated when Keele managed to cast an "Air Thrust" that sent the possessed man flying around the library while being torn to shreds.

"You may have won today but I will be back! Hyaaaa!" shrieked Hyades before he disappeared.

The entire team sighed in relief before they soon turned their attention to Meredy.

* * *

Inside Meredy's Craymel Cage, Celsius was running a rampage. Having forced herself on the Water Craymel some time previously, she attempted to do so again.

Imagine her anger when she found both the Water and Earth Craymels forging an alliance against her. She did not think that Gnome would be capable of helping anyone but himself considering that all he did these past 2000 years was sleep underground.

Still, she knew that she had the upper hand, even with two against her.

Despite the Earth Craymel's power, she was able to subdue Gnome but it was not an easy battle. Undine was able to skewer her a few time with her damned "Spear of Baptism" due to her attention being focused on Gnome and not on the Water craymel.

Gnome himself had a few tricks up his sleeve, often summoning his familiars as they fun amok, threatening to trip her so that she would lay prone long enough for him to cast a "Earth Shaker" on her.

Unfortunately for the duo, Celsius was strong and her element was reigned supreme over them. Ice freezes water and Ice weakens Earth. She had the upper hand.

After a long battle, she had managed to finally cast a "Absolute" on the Earth Craymel, en locking him in a tomb of Ice.

Several times he nearly broke through his icy prison but Celsius made sure to recast the spell to keep him locked. Furious over her fight, she soon stalked over to find Undine.

Undine had the chance to run but she didn't. She had thought that maybe with the Earth Craymel's help they could keep her from running amok but even with his help, they still could not subdue the Ice Craymel.

"You damn wench! How DARE you defy me like this?" roared Celsius.

"Wench? I am the Greater Water Craymel, Celsius, and your associateat that. I expect you to address me as such." said Undine bravely.

"You're my slave! I will call you what I want! And now, I will punish you for your cheek." threatened the Ice Craymel.

"Then come at me Celsius but understand that I will not give in this time, even if my element is subject to you." replied Undine sternly.

Celsius did not respond as she sent a haymaker over to Undine.

Undine managed to parry the blow with her trident and moved to tackle the Ice Craymel.

Celsius was surprised the the Water Craymel would actually attempt to use her body as a weapon as opposed to just her artes and trident. The water Craymel would pay for sure for doing such a thing.

So the Ice Craymel managed to recover, only to find the trident coming to skewer her head!

Celsius used both arms to grab the end of the trident as she sent a foot out to kick the Water Craymel.

Undine managed to side step the blow and threw a "Aqua Edge" at Celsius.

The Ice Craymel smiled as she turned the Water Craymel's arte into ice but imagine her surprise when Undine then grabbed the frozen arte and converted it into a sharp, voporal sword.

"I will run this through you Celsius and bring you down low. Prepare." said Undine as she managed to stab the Ice Craymel through the abdomen.

Celsius was surprised that the blade did not turn into ice and felt a searing pain in her stomach. She gritted her teeth. She was weakened with her fight with Gnome and now Undine actually had a chance to subdue her! She would not accept it!

Celsius gathered her remaining strength and managed to pry the sword out of her stomach. Undine was surprised the Celsius still had strength left and attempted to then skewer her with the trident once more.

"No you don't water bug!" roared Celsius as she swatted the trident aside and landed a fierce punch to the Water Craymel's stomach.

The blow went clean through Undine's watery body as the Water Craymel gasped in pain and surprise. Celsius then launched a "Chi" attack while Undine was still recovering from her pain to knock the Water Craymel away.

The blow was clean and it was enough to knock the Water Craymel out. Celsius, relieved that the fight was over, was now more enraged then ever as she then took out her frustrations on the unconscious Undine.

"This is what you get for defying me my water nymph. I should rape you but instead, I'll just beat you instead until you waken!" growled Celsius as she then began to kick Undine harshly while the Water Craymel was on the ground.

Celsius kept up her assault, kicking the Water Craymel harshly in the midsection, her legs and her face. Dark, blue spots started to emerge underneath the lighter, aqua colored skin of the Water Craymel, an indication of savage bruising.

So poor Undine lay prone and completely defenseless as the savage Ice Craymel continued to beat her.

* * *

What exactly did the Efreet see in the Ice Craymel anyway?

It was a question that Sylph asked himself over and over again.

He did admit that Celsius was immensely strong and beautiful. Yes, very beautiful, like white snow gleaming under the moon on winter's eve.

But she was horribly volatile with a sour attitude and looked down at her fellow associates with condecension.

So why was Efreet so infatuated with the Ice Craymel when Undine loved him so much?

Undine was caring, pleasant, respectable and beautiful in her own right. Did the big oaf not see that the Water Craymel was immensely in love with him? It was something that bothered sylph to no end.

He did admit that he too had loved Undine in the past. Yet, her eyes were ever on Efreet and she saw him nothing more than a good friend. Time went by and after the sundering of Eternia, Sylph resolved to let his feelings go. Undine would only ever love Efreet.

Even so, Sylph still cared deeply about Undine and was outraged upon seeing the cruel treatment she had been recieving at the hands of Celsius.

Efreet alone out of the primary Greater Craymels could subdue Celsius alone, and with hardly any trouble might he add.

Still, Efreet was blind to Undine's affections and always saw Celsius in an optimistic light, often giving her the benefit of the doubt.

Today was a strange day though. Sylph and Efreet were good friends but Efreet hardly confessed much of his personal feelings to anyone.

Sylph knew that the Fire Craymel was feeling particularly depressed and decided to inquire about it.

"What's wrong my friend? You seem to be almost burnt out." said Sylph in concern.

"It's nothing of your concern Sylph." replied Efreet rather bluntly.

"Now I know something is wrong. You can't be wandering about hiding your anxieties like this. Come, tell me what is on your mind." said Sylph.

Efreet sighed a bit before deciding to divulge his concerns. Sylph was his best friend and the only one he could trust talking to.

"I do not know why she shrieked at me like that the other day. I was only concerned for her well-being when the humans subdued her yet she seemed so terrified of me. Why can't she see that I care...that I still care even after 2000 years?" asked Efreet.

"You mean Celsius? I'm afraid that she will never recognize your affection for her." said Sylph.

"But why I ask? Am I too ugly, too unfitting in her eyes to behold? Am I doing something wrong?" asked Efreet.

"There is nary a thing you can do to change her. She will not recognize your affections and she surely won't return them." replied Sylph.

"It is times like this where I wished I was your element, Sylph. You are fair to behold and do not incite fear into the hearts of others. I would trade my element for yours in an instant if it meant to be together with Ceslsius." said Efreet sadly.

"You are a fool Efreet. Even if you were in my body still she would not return your affections. To put bluntly, she is cold, callous and unpleasant. While she is a beauty her character is very ugly." said Sylph.

"That still does not change my affection towards her, Sylph." said Efreet.

"Then perhaps you should change company then. Why not speak to Rem, or better yet, Undine? I am sure that she would be willing to give you a chance my friend." said Sylph.

"Undine? I-I don't think she could ever love me in that way. We get along well and we are good friends but I don't think she sees me like that." said Efreet though he was rather bashful when saying this.

Sylph had to face palm when hearing this. She was always with him in his company and sought him, even when there was no reason to do so. How could this oaf not see that Undine genuinely loved him and wanted to be around him?

"Just give her a chance. Celsius is far too cold and uncaring for your affections and quite frankly, if she cannot see that you are true friend and lover through and through then it is her loss I say. You deserve better." said Sylph.

"I don't know. Celsius is not as harsh as you describe her. Why, she can be kind and-"

Efreet never finished as the two Craymel's heard a loud gasp coming from the other Craymel cage.

They turned to see that the portal was open and they could see exactly what was going on in the other Craymel Cage. They could not go there but they could see and hear everything.

And there they saw, Gnome entombed in ice while Celsius proceeded to beat Undine, helpless as she was in her unconcious state, brutally.

Efreet didn't know what to say. How could the one he love be so...cruel? It did not make any sense. What he did know was that his affections for the Ice Craymel were beginning to fade a bit and his concern for his friend, Undine, was now present.

But Efreet was more surprised to suddenly feel the wind begin to pick up tremendously. It seemed as if he were in a cyclone with raging winds of destruction that far surpassed the worst storms in Infernia. It took all his power just to stay in his position.

As he turned around he saw Sylph, more furious than he had ever seen the Wind Craymel get.

"Celsius!" roared Sylph in a mighty voice that even made Efreet cower a bit as the winds continued, their speed and velocity matching the utter rage that the Greater Wind Craymel felt for the Ice Craymel.

* * *

Another day came by and soon, the party was the Ruins of Volt. Having defeated the Greater Lightning Craymel (none of the Water or Earth artes worked, however and Meredy was forced to just use Ice Artes), he was placed in Keele's Craymel Cage.

He was rather disappointed. He had wanted to go inside the Celestian girl's Craymel Cage because Undine was in there. He had not seen her in over 2000 years and was the only female craymel to treat him with any sort of respect and affection as Celsius was cold and insulting and Rem was not interested in him.

She often giggled at his antics and terrible jokes when no one else would. She treated him kindly and was not deterred by his appearance.

So it was natural that Volt soon fell for the Water Craymel, desiring more than just mere friendship from her.

He soon had made up his mind to confess his feelings, to the best of his ability, but soon found himself separated from her as the two worlds were torn asunder.

He waited for nearly 2000 years and now, he finally had the chance to confess to the water craymel.

Alas, he was not placed into her craymel cage but he was sure that he would soon speak to her, considering their situation and all. He could not wait.

Soon, he entered Keele's craymel cage and the first thing Volt felt was nearly being swept away by raging winds inside the Craymel Cage.

It was then that he heard a mighty voice from afar.

"Celsius!"

Now Volt maybe mechanical in nature but he understood that there was nothing but anger and rage behind that voice directed towards his associate, Celsius.

Celsius was often not the most pleasant craymel to be around with but he had never heard of another one of his associates voice their utter fury towards her. Perhaps she had finally driven one of the other Greater Craymel's into a rage with her antics.

Before he could ponder upon this too long, he was soon shone the portal itself as he saw an unconscious Undine being brutally beaten by Celsius. The sight of the beautiful Water Craymel's body being pocked with dark blue bruises seemed to have made something snap inside Volt.

And soon, the wind was joined by lightning as an enraged Volt joined Sylph.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, some drama here or what? Just trying to expand on the relationship of the Craymels, trying to make things interesting.


End file.
